


Re-Written into the Stars

by sakura taiyaki (qjuiq)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/sakura%20taiyaki
Summary: Itsuku Zoldyck, daughter of Inokue & Killua Zoldyck, decides to travel back in time to meet her parents back when they first met each other. Unprepared for the rollercoaster of Killua's & Inokue's teenage years, Itsuku doesn't expect to make friends along the way. no less meet the one that will change her life forever.[Takes place in alternate timeline]
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Hisoka/Original Character(s)





	Re-Written into the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Itsuku Wiki: https://aminoapps.com/c/hunter-x-hunter/page/item/itsuku-zoldyck/n5d0_Nm4SKIMYRe7jQnpv5K4dV46lvXrL82

In the basement of the Zoldyck mansion, a mother and daughter looked at each other, silent conversation exchanged between them. Inokue nodded at her daughter, knowing she would be just fine in her ventures. Itsuku was nervous, to say the least. More excitement than anxiousness, definitely, but this was her first time maximizing her nen like this.

“You’re going to be fine, baby girl,” Her mother comforts her, rubbing her shoulder. 

“But it’s only normal to be nervous, right?” Itsuku’s fingers twitch.

Itsuku had just mastered her specialty the day before, and being the bold girl she is, of course she wanted to try it already at max capacity. Time travel was not nen ability many specialists could have if any of them; Itsuku might be the only one in the world that can jump back and forth between now, future, and present. Kurapika, her mentor, had helped her hone her specialty with exercises, and being able to travel forward a few seconds was enough to make Itsuku ecstatic to go all out.

Inokue had no qualms about her daughter being fine in her journey. Itsuku was a Zoldyck after all. She puts her hands on Itsuku’s shoulder, having her daughter look up at her. “The surest way to guarantee your success is to remove doubt and the thought of failure, you know this,” She kisses Itsuku’s forehead. 

Itsuku sighs, nodding her head. “You’re right. Thank you, mom,” Itsuku smiles. Stepping away from Inokue, Itsuku closes her eyes, beginning to concentrate on the space in front of her. 

“Take this with you,” Inokue pulls something out of her pocket, holding it out to Itsuku. “My name changed when your father and I married,”

Itsuku examines the card given to her. Zoldyck Inokue, the name reads. The card, if you look closely enough, the last name had been engraved over many and many years ago, underneath you could barely make out the name Tokufuji. 

“You’re giving me your hunter’s license?” Itsuku blinks, confused. A valuable item to people and hunters worldwide and her mother is trusting her with it? 

“But mom, I have my own license,” Itsuku furrows her eyebrows, trying to understand the reasoning behind such a gesture. 

“Just so you can promise me you’ll come back,” Inokue winks. She didn’t want to let Itsuku know if her intuition, that when she gets to where she’s going at some point her existence will be in question. Itsuku has her own hunter’s license, but if Inokue’s young self and her husband’s self need proof, she can trust her daughter with it. 

“Now, be wary of two things when you get there,” Inokue says. 

“I thought there was nothing for me to worry about mom, I’ll be just fine,” Itsuku chuckles. A deep violet portal opens in front of Itsuku, the swirling darkness calling to her. Before, Itsuku had been competencied to move a limb through time, successfully pranking her family with floating hands and her head; but to finally master whole body travel was a new door waiting for her. 

“You’re right, you will be. But the time you’re looking to travel to, just know it’s just the beginning,” Her mother cautions Itsuku. 

Heavens Arena was not a place for just anyone to stroll through. Inokue felt safe knowing that her daughter would make it through the floors just fine, but the two-hundredth floor is what concerned her most. “But the two things, my dear.” 

“Yes, mom?” Itsuku puts a foot through the portal, side-eyeing the bluentte expectantly. 

“You won’t be able to just spectate, meeting your father and me. If you meet us, knowing you, you’ll be involved in our story somehow,” 

“Well, that’s the plan! I want to meet you guys,” Itsuku pouts. 

“The second thing, Itsuku.” Inokue’s voice is suddenly steely, making Itsuku swallow. 

“Whoever your father & I stay clear of, follow our lead. The Phantom Troupe, and a few other people, if we don’t think it feels right, please trust us.” Inokue’s eyes are stern. Memories of fighting deathly opponents and a certain red-head magician flash through her mind, she unclenches her jaw to reduce the headache that came with remembering. 

“I trust you both, but isn’t that for me to decide?” Itsuku winks, taking her last step through the portal. 

Not that Itsuku didn’t want to listen to her, but the rebellious side that makes her want to follow her own arrow reminds Inokue of herself back in the day. Itsuku will know where she gets that trait from very soon. 

Inokue sighs, crossing her arms. Kurapika comes from around the corner, listening to it all. 

“She will be fine, Inokue-san,” Kurpaika assures her. 

“I know, but being a mother I can’t help it you know?”

“I wish I could say that I do,” He chuckles. 

Kurapika trusts Itsuku to know what she is doing; he wouldn’t have given her the green light if he hadn’t believed she was capable of handling herself. He and Inokue cringe slightly at the thought of having to explain to Killua and Silva where she went. 

\----------

Blinding lavender light engulfs Itsuku, she opens her eyes when the sounds of cars people talking becoming clear. Standing in front of the formidable tower, Itsuku swallows the lump in her throat. She knows she’s landed at the right point in time, what was she so nervous about, she wondered to herself. Following her father’s footsteps when he was a young boy, Itsuku had already killed several hundred people and been on multiple assassinations; she could handle the arena up to the two-hundredth floor. 

Walking inside, Itsuku gets in line with the other contestants. Odd looks are received by her, many men of all sizes heckling quietly as she waits in line with them all. She can’t help but laugh to herself, looks can be deceiving. A few of them have the audacity to catcall her as registered contestants walk by, making her frown. 

After passing the first counter, Itsuku makes her way to the televisions, seeing if she can find her contestant number and name anywhere. Looks like her first match is in a few hours, just as she requested. She wonders if waiting around is a good idea, to spectate and study the competition if there is any at all. Instead, she looks for her last name, seeing if he has already had his match for the day. 

Itsuku’s eyes widen, excited when she lands on the Zoldyck name. She has to stop herself from running towards the first floor colosseum, walking at a brisk pace to hold her composure. 

She makes it to the spectator stands, searching through the try out rings to find him Her eyes land on a head of white hair, the same shade and fluffiness as her own, and Itsuku holds back as much as she can from not squealing right then and there. 

“And the victor, with a TKO,  _ Zoldyck Killua _ !” The referee announces, the crowd going berserk. 

Killua grins smugly, hands in pockets as he looks through the crowd. Itsuku follows his gaze, leading her to spot Gon in the stands. 

Seeing her father and uncle at the age they first met makes her feel lucky to be able to witness the blossoming of what will be their lifelong friendship. The real reason Itsuku wanted to travel this far back in time was to meet her mother and father in their younger days, wanting to get to know them more. Though, if there were other important people to her parents to meet along the way, Itsuku was more than happy to get to know her uncle Gon as a kid, too. 

Killua scans the crowd again after spotting Gon, his instincts telling him to keep looking around the ginormous room. A figure at the top of the stands has her back turned to him, but what catches his attention is her hair. The same snow white and voluminous locks remind Killua of himself, suddenly piquing his curiosity. There aren’t many people that he’s come across that have the same hair like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this before writing Inokue's and Killua's story together - because I can LOL  
> Also, with the involvement of Itsuku, their story will vary a little bit anyways. Am I going to put a voluptuous amount of effort into this? No promises; just trying to throw my idea against the wall and see if it sticks.   
> I am becoming a huge HxH fan and I love making art of it, but I also just wanted to get this out of my system.   
> The rules of time travel I'm trying to figure out along the way how I want to go about this, but I will answer this - with Itsuku traveling back in time, will it affect her future or will this diverge into an alternate timeline? Yes and no. HAHA


End file.
